Just for Tonight, I am Naoto
by StandAlone86
Summary: Naoto has just admitted her love for Yu/Souji (in this story, I use Yu), and things get a little heated as their emotions take over. Heavy smut warning, little bit of language used.


**As a personal challenge to myself, I have written this story in only one go, all directly in the website, with no outside file saved on my computer. Let's see how many times I mess up.  
Also, I know canonically that Yu/Souji and Rise are lovers, but Naoto's possibly my favourite character because she's similar to me in the sense of "hiding from the world" and I love how her social link is all about helping her be comfortable in her own skin, as I have personally learnt to be.  
So yea, here's a little story to take place directly after completing her social link.**

 **WARNING  
Smut, langauge and whatever else I need to mention. Not safe for work, not safe for kids, not safe for your pet turtle Bowser.**

 **Please feel free to leave a review, it helps me improve my writing, as well as lets me know what I'm doing right and wrong, and want people want, if anything.  
Apart from all that, enjoy!**

"Y-you're quite close..." Naoto stammers, a light blush upon her face. "Um... I'm not sure how to put it... the puzzle of my emotions has been solved already, but... I love you."

Her blush intensified the moment she said the last few words, causing her to look away frightfully; embarrassed.

"Even now, you're still so shy around me," Yu remarks, a small smirk flashing across his face that he's quick to supress.

"Oh! S-sorry!"

"It's cute."

"E-eh?! Cute?! S-sorry, I, uh... that's not a word usually associated with me."

"Right. Does beautiful work?"

"Narukami-senpai!"

"It's Yu, Naoto," Yu states, leaning forward slightly, "Just Yu."

"Right, uh, Yu. Sorry... Y-you're getting really close... m-may I..."

"Yes?"

"... May I kiss you?" Naoto eventually sighs.

"Why am I leaning forward, Naoto?"

"Right! I, uh, um... screw it," Naoto sighs, pressing her lips softly, hesitantly against Yu's lips, the sudden contact igniting a fire inside her that she never could have imagined existing. What was this fire, and why?

This kiss lasted a second longer, though not long enough, Naoto thought to herself, as Yu leaned away with a small grin on his face.

"Screw it? Such informal language coming from Ace Detective Shirogane."

"I am not Detective Shirogane. Not tonight. Just for tonight, I am Naoto, the woman that loves you."

"Makes me less unfomfortable," Yu smiles, leaning in for another kiss, sending Naoto's fire in a frenzy.

This kiss was harder, more passionate, but needing. As her fire raged on, Naoto realised just how much she truly loved him, how much she truly needed the loving embrace of Yu Narukami. So she pushed back, deeping the kiss evermore, so enveloped with the need to be close that neither of the teens realised their sudden change in position, Naoto gradually climbing on top of Yu as he lay down on the couch. It wasn't until his arms reached up, his hands taking hold of her waist and pulling her down, pressing their bodies tightly together, that Naoto realised just where they were. Her eyes widened in surprise and she pulled away from the kiss, locking eyes with Yu. Both were blushing profusely as they realised their position.

"Nar- Yu. Are we... really gonna do this?" Naoto stammered, getting the words out through much effort.

"I-I mean, what do you want?"

Typical Yu, Naoto thought, putting her needs and wants before his own.

"I... all I know is that I want to be close to you..."

"Is that a yes?" Yu asked, feigning innocence, though Naoto could see in his eyes what he wanted. He could have it.

"Well, I don't know. Is it a yes?" Naoto questioned with a rare smile, both cocky and sweet at once, one that drove Yu over the edge.

He pulled her down once more, capturing her lips with his in a passionate, fiery kiss that set Naoto - a side of her she didn't even know existed - free. She pushed back, hard and loving, nearly oblivious to the slight hardening she could feel near her thighs. It's then that their height difference becomes noticeable to her, but she could worry about that later.

Naoto's hands danced along Yu's somewhat exposed abdomen as if it were a piano, an instrument she had always been good with, though she had never imagined using her skills for this reason. Not that she was one to complain. Grunting affectionately beneath her, it seemed Yu wasn't one to complain either.

Naoto's nimble hands found their way from Yu's abdomen up and under his shirt to his chest, which Naoto stroked lovingly, silently admiring how well defined Yu's muscles were. Yu moaned with satisfaction into Naoto's ear at her touch, and Naoto in turn began to feel much hotter. She pushed herself away from Yu for a moment, stripping off her school jacket to, surprisingly for Yu, reveal a plain white tank top, in turn leaving her slender shoulders exposed to the cool air and Yu's touch, who eagerly reached out to hold her arms, rubbing his hands up and down her smooth skin, creating goosebumps under each bit of flesh he touched.

Naoto lightly tugged at the hem of Yu's shirt, backing off slightly to allow him some movement. Understanding her wished, Yu removed his school jacket and shirt in one swift movement, granting Naoto with a perfect view of the chest she had felt moments ago, the muscles much more prominent than she had originally thought.  
Naoto, left in a dream-like state, didn't move until Yu signalled her with a hand to her cheek, an act he found particular amusement, and a touch of embarassing glee, in; the great detective that always managed to keep a cool head about her left unresponsive at the mere sight of his bare chest. Ignoring the blood that rushed to his cheeks, and somewhere a little lower, he pulled her close once again, brushing his lips against hers before moving down slightly, ravaging her neck with as much passion as he could muster, leaving her gasping and moaning softly above him.

Using the last bit of self-control at her disposal, Naoto reached around Yu's pants, reaching into his pockets, where she found a phone, a pen, and a small square of packaging, the latter of which caused a smirk out of her.

"Planning ahead, are we?" she said with a smirk.

"No plan of mine could have gone this smoothly," Yu replied, as cool as ever. Dammit, Naoto thought, nothing fazes him. Unless...

"Well, if that's the case," she began, pulling her shirt over her head to reveal a chest of bandages, "would you be so kind as to help a girl out?"

"Have you never heard of a bra?" Yu asked, slightly surprised but still collected.

"Until recently, I haven't felt comfortable as a woman. But you changed that. That is why I'd like you to be the first to see them." She takes one end of the bandages and hands it to Yu before disentangling herself from him. Feeling a little daring, she stood herself up on the small table, in full view of her adoring audience. "If you'd be so kind."

Yu didn't have to be asked twice, pulling at the bandage as Naoto began to twirl. As the performance went on, the bandages becomes gradually more slack, until the last few bits fell to the table, revealing Naoto's bare chest to Yu. Yu, in turn, couldn't help but stare at the sight with wonderment and awe, completely speechless. She was beautiful, her skin so clear and smooth, and her breasts unlike anything Yu could have ever imagined. How was she able to hide something so large and beautiful for so long?

Noticing his shocked silence, Naoto allowed herself a moment of satisfaction that she managed to break Yu's demeanor. That was, until he spoke again, back to his calm nature, "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on."

Not quite what Naoto was expecting, whose face practically went red.

"Eh?!" Naoto squeaked, surprised with his words and how high her voice went.

"You're so cute," Yu purred, pulling her down from the small table into a deep kiss that Naoto couldn't counter. She instead collapsed into it, accepting it and her lover as he dragged her over to the futon tucked away in the corner.

The gravity of the situation finally hit both teens as Yu laid Naoto carefully down on the futon, crawling on top of her. Looking deep into her eyes, he wordlessly asked if she was fine with what they were about to do, to which she only nodded. They had come so far and she knew just how much she needed him more than anything in the world. Returning the nod, Yu reached into his pocket, removing the packaged latex before removing his pants. Naoto did the same with her pants, thinking about doing it slowly, teasingly, but too nervous to put that plan into action. The two left only in their underwear, Yu got a look at Naoto already dripping with anticipation, whereas Naoto saw Yu's impressive manhood press against the fabric of his boxers.

Yu tore the packaging, extracting the safety device from inside, before reaching for his boxers, only for Naoto to grab his wrist. With a look of want on Naoto's face, Yu nodded and pulled his hand away. Naoto's hand, however, moved downwards, taking hold of the waistband of the boxers before pulling down. Yu stepped out of the underwear, revealing his erection to Naoto, a look of sheer embarassment on his face.

"Colour me impressed, Yu," Naoto laughed nervously, unable to look away from the large cock before her, something Yu naturally took as a compliment.

Yu pressed his lips against Naoto's, catching her attention before indicating to her still-present panties. With a start, Naoto reached down, wriggling slowly out of them as Yu leant above her, half of his attention on her, the other half on fitting his erection into the condom.

Finally out of her panties, Naoto made a display of throwing them to the other side of the room, an action that peaked Yu's curiosity.

Having finished applying protection, the two fully naked lovers were ready for each other. Yu grasped the base of his cock, slowly guiding himself to Naoto's slick entrance, placing the tip just at the opening. Naoto, in turn, spread her legs either side of Yu, preparing herself for the initial pain that she has heard comes with your first time.

Thanks for indulging me in your experiences, Rise, Naoto thought, it's more helpful than I would have thought.

Yu pressed the tip of his girth into Naoto, who shuddered in anticipation.

"Just, be quick, in entering," Naoto grunted, "get the pain over with."

Yu nodded, leaning over and planting his lips hard against Naoto's, finally shoving himself inside her with as much force as he could muster. Beneath him, Naoto shook, and he heard a silent scream from her. He stayed there, unmoving, holding Naoto as she trembled and squirmed beneath him, attempting to regain her composure before either continued. Eventually, Naoto tapped Yu's shoulder, signalling to him that she was ready. With a small groan, Yu pulled back, not quite enough to exit, and plunged back in, as hard as he dared. Naoto grunted, but the pain was significantly less than the initial entrance. She could do this.

Yu retreated once again, thrusted into her once again, and again she grunted. And again, and again, and gradually the pain ebbed away in place of pure pleasure, something she had not allowed herself to feel ever in favour of researching the case. How dumb she was, focusing on murder instead of indulging herself in the pleasures of life; the pleasures of Yu.

With each thrust, her moaning only increased in consistency and insistency. Yu, as good as ever at reading the situation, increased the speed and intensity of his thrusts, burrying himself deep in Naoto for a short moment before retracting himself for another plunge in.

Another thrust came, and Naoto started thinking about how her life would have been if she had been open about her gender from the beginning. Would the Investigation Team have taken her seriously when she first spoke to them? Would they have been so willing to accept her as a part of them? Would they have treated her any differently?

Another thrust, harder this time, broken Naoto from her reverie, dragging her back to the present like an anchor in time. Another thrust, and her moans came louder. And louder. Another hard thrust had her screaming, and another had her calling Yu's name, alongside an unnecessary use of the words "fuck" and "shit". Outside of the room, she wouldn't have dared utter those words, but in that room, with no one but the one person that she loved so dearly, all reservations were down, out the window, gone from the mind. Here, in this room, with her moans echoing through the air and her love deep inside her, she could be free. Free from the restraints of others, but more importantly, free from the restraints she placed upon herself. Outside, she is Ace Detective Naoto Shirogane. In this room, she is Naoto Shirogane, schoolgirl of Yasogami High and lover of Yu Narukami. No matter how she is outside, when with Yu, forever until she dies, Naoto will be his lover. Yu deserved nothing less than herself. So she gave herself, and will continue to give herself to him. That is what she wants, and what he deserves.

One more thrust threw Naoto over the edge, screaming Yu's name as she came undone against him, holding him close as he finished shortly after in her now much tighter pussy, screaming her name in response. Yu held himself above Naoto, but it was clear he could keep it up. With one last feat of strength, Naoto pushed Yu over, placing herself on top, before collapsing against his neck, arms wrapped tightly around his chest. No longer needing to support himself, Yu wrapped his own arms around Naoto, holding her close as he whispered something, inaudible to her. All she could hear was the blood pounding in her ears. All she could feel was the warmth inside her. For once in a very long time, Naoto was content to just lie there.

Eventually, she looked up at Yu, who smiled down at her, a drowsy, somewhat slanted smile. Naoto returned the smile for a moment before dropping to his neck, giving lazy kisses and weakly biting at the skin. The last bit of affection she could give. Slowly, with some returned strength, Yu pulled himself out of Naoto, taking the used latex, tying it and tossing it into the bin near his desk. With a sigh of contentment, Yu hugged Naoto close, his front to her back, and gathered the other half of the futon, placing it over himself and his lover, happy with just lying there. Together.


End file.
